Yugioh! DE - Episode 146
Ice Dragon of Destruction Synopsis Shy unlocks the second Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Gungnir also known as the Ice Dragon of Destruction. Unlike Brionac for Shy to obtain Gungrir's power, she must defeat it directly in a duel. Summary Continuing from the previous episode, Cameron had suggested that they need a plan to free everyone from the influence of the Society of Light. Cole says that Avalon has been effective. He's using the school as a base of the society. With students being incredibly successful under the society, he can establish the similar organization to other Duel Academies. Kyle adds that if the Light of Destruction is simply looking to spread, then it won't stop with the Duel Terminal World. The Worms were somewhat successful in their plans. There are probably more ripples in the Duel Terminal World to connect to other Duel Monsters Dimensions. Raymond intervenes and presents a medallion, which he calls a Genex Medallion. Raymond reveals that himself and several other professional duelists received a letter of invitation to Duel Academy's incoming Genex Tournament. The others look to Clarissa who had no idea about this tournament, and she says that her influence has been blocked out of school functions since Avalon came to Duel Academy. Raymond says that all participants get a medallion and they duel others with a mutually agreed upon number of medallions on the line. The losing player forfeits the agreed upon number of medallions. The winner is the duelist with the most medallions at the end of the tournament. Raymond says the tournament will start in a week. Cole says that Avalon is not going to wait. He's trying to infect professional duelists who will advocate on behalf of the society as well. Alida refers back to Cameron's original statement of a plan, and she says that the plan is obvious: to free the people from the Society of Light. Then when Avalon's wall of society zombies are gone, they take him out. Cameron says that's obvious but they don't know how to do it. Alida says that they just do it, adding that Cameron of all of them should know how to do it. Cameron says he dueled several members of the society and nothing happened, and Alida says that Cameron wasn't dueling to reach someone. He was dueling to win. Elisa chimes in saying that she saw those duels and applauds Cameron for being clutch. Alida explains that Cameron's Genex monsters, particularly the Genex Ally possess the fundamental attributes necessary to counter the Light of Destruction. Cameron needs to tap into that power and share it with his fellow envoys, but she adds that the other envoys should be able to do so anyway. Shy suggests a way for her to unlock this power and she suggests unlocking the second dragon of the Ice Barrier. Kyle and Emil are for it, but Cole and Cameron are hesitant. Cole says that for all of them, they don't know about some of the hidden agendas of their Duel Spirits. The stronger Shy gets the more energy they get to siphon to possibly awaken Trishula again. Alida doesn't see a problem with that to everyone's surprise. Alida explains that Trishula requires a tremendous amount of energy to awaken and even after centuries of war the Ice Barrier didn't have the energy to awaken Trishula until the end of the war with the worms. That being said, she does open the possibility that as much as Shy and the other envoys have dueled at school or in their personal lives, the Ice Barrier and other Duel Spirits may be obtaining energy faster or in a more efficient means. However, Shy's approach to slowly developing her powers as an envoy is effective. Trishula's problem was that when the Ice Barrier had Trishula's power they could not control it. She suggests that Shy one day control Trishula, not now of course or any time soon, but some day. However, as much as going to the Spirit World can be a hassle all of the envoys have the obligation to stay with regular contact with their Duel Spirits to know what they are doing. As Alida says this, she turns to a silent Clarissa, who has not made it a secret that she dislikes the dark side of "Red-Eyes." Alida tells Cameron to help send Shy off. Cameron asks if they are going to do this now. Alida says they only have so much time since they will have to go back to Duel Academy in two days. Kyle and Cole suddenly realize their time in New York has been wasted with all of this Spirit World business and they are very upset. The Second Ice Dragon Duel Aftermath Shy and Cameron awaken from their time in the Spirit World and not too much time as passed. Shy's Deck glows a bright blue and when she flips the top card, it is "Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier." Shy is relieved but while she is relieved Cameron is shaking from the coldness. Two days pass an Cameron and his friends are on the airplane to head back to Duel Academy. Cameron and Shy are sitting together and she notices that he is staring into the clouds aimlessly. Shy nudges him, asking him if he's ok. Cameron tells Shy that he didn't always have control over his powers, that he spent his summer at a facility before coming to Duel Academy. He studied under Avalon and because of his help, he had a fun freshman year. Cameron briefly falls silent to collect his words. Cameron says he came to Duel Academy to find out what happened to his sister, but he didn't realize that he'd get consumed by all of this Spirit World business. Cameron says he believes he's losing focus on his objective, not having a single clue as to what happened with his sister. Featured Duel: Shy vs. Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Turn 1: Shy Shy sets one monster and sets one card. Turn 2: Gungnir Gungrir Normal Summons "Deep Sea Diva" (200/400) and he uses its effect to Special Summon "Atlantean Marksman" (1400/0) from its Deck in Attack Position. Gungnir tunes "Atlantean Marksman" with "Deep Sea Diva" to Synchro Summon "Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon" (2300/1800) in Attack Position. Gungrir attacks and destroys Shy's set monster, revealed to be "Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier" (300/300). Destroyed by battle, "Blizzed" allows Shy to draw 1 card. Gungrir sets two cards. Turn 3: Shy Shy activates Continuous Trap: "Ice Chain" to Special Summon "Warlock of the Ice Barrier" from her hand in Attack Position (400/1000). She Normal Summons "Defender of the Ice Barrier" (200/1600). Shy tunes "Warlock" with "Defender" to Synchro Summon "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" (2300/1400) in Attack Position. Gungnir activates Continuous Trap: "Magical Thorn". From now on, each time Shy discards a card, she takes 500 damage for each card. Shy activates "Brionac's" effect to discard 1 card to return "Gishilnodon" to Gungnir's hand. "Magical Thorn" activates (Shy 4000 > 3500). "Brionac" attacks directly (Gungnir 4000 > 1700). Shy sets two cards. Turn 4: Gungnir Gungnir activates Continuous Traps: "Forced Requisition". By the effect of "Forced Requisition", each time "Gungnir" discards card(s), Shy must discard an equal amount. Shy activates Continuous Trap: "Reimbursement". Each time, Shy must discard a card by her opponent's card effect, she can draw cards equal to the number of cards she discarded. Gungnir activates "Foolish Burial" to mill "Volcanic Shell" to his Graveyard from his Deck. Gungnir activates "Volcanic Shell's" effect to pay 500 LP (Gungnir 1700 > 1200) to add a second copy to his hand from his Deck. Gungnir banishes "Volcanic Shell", "Deep Sea Diva" and "Atlantean Marksman" to Special Summon "Frost and Flame Dragon" (2300/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Gungrir activates "Frost and Flame's" effect to discard 1 card and destroy "Brionac". Shy discards 1 card by "Forced Requisition" and "Magical Thorn" activates (Shy 3500 > 3000). "Reimbursement" allows Shy to then draw one card. Because a Synchro monster she controls was destroyed, Shy can activate "Crush Star" to Special Summon "Blizzed" from her Graveyard and "Reese the Ice Mistress" (800/800) from her hand both in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Gungnir" attacks and destroys "Blizzed" whose effect allows Shy to draw one card. Gungrir sets two cards. Turn 5: Shy Shy Normal Summons "Strategist of the Ice Barrier" (1600/1300). Shy activates "Strategist's" effect to discard 1 "Ice Barrier" monster to draw 1 card. Gungnir activates Continuous Trap: "Appropriate" to draw 2 cards each time Shy draws a card outside her Main Phase. "Magical Thorn" resolves (Shy 3000 > 2500). Shy tunes "Strategist" with "Reese" to Synchro Summon "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" (2000/1400) in Attack Position. Gungrir activates "Tuner Capture" to Special Summon "Reese" from Shy's Graveyard in Defense Position. He activates "Dragon Ice" in his hand, discarding it to then Special Summon it from his Graveyard in Defense Position (1800/2200). "Forced Requisition" forces Shy to discard 1 card and "Magical Thorn" resolves (Shy 2500 > 2000). "Reimbursement" allows Shy to draw one card, and "Appropriate" allows Gungrir to draw 2 cards. Shy activates "Dewloren's" effect to return the still face-up "Ice Chain" and "Reimbursement" to her hand to gain 500 ATK (2000 > 3000) until the End Phase. "Dewloren" attacks and destroys "Frost and Flame Dragon" (Gungrir 1200 > 500). Shy sets two cards. Turn 6: Gungnir Shy activates Continuous Trap: "Reimbursement". Gungrir tunes "Dragon Ice" with "Reese" to Synchro Summon "Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" (2500/1700) in Attack Position. Gungnir activates "Gungnir's" effect to discard 2 cards to destroy "Dewloren" and "Reimbursement". "Forced Requisition" forces Shy to discard 2 cards and "Magical Thorn" inflicts 1000 damage (Shy 2000 > 1000). "Gungnir" attacks directly. Shy activates "Friller Rabca" in her Graveyard, banishing it to negate "Gungnir's" attack and decrease its ATK by 500 (2500 > 2000). Turn 7: Shy Shy activates "Premature Burial" paying 800 LP (Shy 1000 > 200) to Special Summon "General Grunard of the Ice Barrier" (2800/1000) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. "Grunard" attacks and destroys "Gugnrir" (Gungnir 500 > 0). Featured Cards Navigation Category:Shy's Duels